the hiarious love of Arceus y Giratina
by Meikyuu Buterfly
Summary: mi primer fic porfis no me maten si ta malo
1. Chapter 1

_Arceus: why I´m here? I thought I was in the Hall of Origin._

_Giratina: I dunno. Hey, who are you- points at me-_

_Suffy: Oh, hi. I´m Suffy the author, and you are my puppets…err…sorry…."guests"._

_Arceus: you don´t talk good in english………are you Latin?_

_Suffy: yes, and I´m very proud of it._

_Giratina: ok……one questin._

_Suffy: shoot._

_Giratina: WHAT THE HECK WE ARE DOING HERE!!!!!!_

_Suffy: snif snif you are so mean. Wuaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!-I cry-_

_Arceus: Giratina look you made the little girl cry. Don´t do that or else I´ll vanish from the Earth. Oh, don´t cry darling, he´s like that everytime. Now, apologise or else. – she points Giratina with a hoof-_

_Giratina: fine……. Sorry Suffy don´t cry anymore, please._

_Suffy: snif snif ´kay. Ar-Ar please make the disclaimer._

_Arceus: Suffy-onisan don´t own Pokemon or any of it´s characters_

_Giratina: thankfully………._

_Arceus: okay, that was the last straw – she makes a judgment to Giratina-_

_Suffy: please review. Adiosito chamos, nos vemos(bye guys, see ya around)_

It was midnight and Arceus was in her human form doing her hair. It was silvery white, long, and curly. She grabbed the hair straightener and tried to straight her hair resulting worse.

"oh what I´m going to do with my hair, I need something."

"what about you put on a hairband and period." A wolf-like Pokémon advised Arceus.

"Suicune, what are you doing here at middle of the night and in my room?"she asked rising a eyebrow

"And what are you doing here in your human form, awake and doing your hair?" Suicune said sitting in her back legs.

"Touché."

"Tell me we are friends if you need some help I can help you , from girl to girl." She said transforming in her human form. She had purple hair, long and wavy, in a low ponytail with a long white ribbon resembling her twin tails.

"okay , I want to look good. Happy ?"

" why? Do you want to look pretty to impress someone? A certain Death Lord….." Suicune said smirking

Arceus blushed hard. "Maybe. Maybe not……. Who knows…."

"ha! I knew it! Ar-ar and Deathie sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!!" Suicune bursted laughing .

"ugh! Shhhhhh! Someone can hear you!!!!"

" ummmm I already heard" said a shy voice

"Shaymin!!" they yelled at the same time

"And Mesprit" said the emotion Pokemon

" And Celebi!" said the forest guardian

"oh no you three overheard me " exclaimed Arceus

" not only you but all the girls." Said Lugia

" Yes us." The other female legendaries said in unison

" why you are here?" asked Arceus

" well you see, the guys started to play metallic and we can´t sleep. So we came here hoping you can shut them." Explained Moltress

" don´t tell me the leader of this clamor is Giratina" said Arceus

" woah! You can read minds!" said the always-innocent Phione

" I´m coming" Arceus said changing in her normal form

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_In the lounge……_

It can be heard the noise from the Hall of Origin to Sunnyshore City. Giratina is playing the electric guitar , Darkrai is playing the bass , and Raikou is the singer. The other guys are jus cheering and jumping up and down.

"guys….." Arceus cleared her throat

"guys…."

"GUYS STOP IT ALREADY WE WANT TO REST. SO SHUT THE HELL OF YOU NOW OR I´LL VANISH YOU FROM THE EARTH. DID YOU HERD ME!!!!!!"

The noise stopped. Silence, peaceful silence. Giratina broke the silence and asked the most stupid question in the world.

"what do you want?"

"judgment!!!!!"

_Suffy: woah! My little hands…….. Oh, hello!_

_Giratina: ……….._

_Suffy: what? Is the best I could, remember is my first fic don´t be so hard on me._

_Arceus: true don´t be so hard on her she´s very young you look like 11_

_Suffy: what?! I´m almost 14! Do I look so young?_

_Giratina: really you look like a cute baby._

_Suffy: Im not a baby!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Arceus: you´re not a baby ,but you look cute with that face_

_Suffy: well thanks Ar-ar . see you next Chapter!!!!!!!_


	2. Of Singing and Feeding

_**Suffy: hello! Im sorry I was like dead but school and French clases were blocking my writing, also I have no computer of my own so I have to use Mom´s or Dad´s computer.**_

_**Giratina: Those are all your excuses?**_

_**Suffy: nope, I was having a lot of homework and I was really blocked, take the blame on my classmates…**_

_**Arceus: why?**_

_**Suffy: they are crazy and because of them, teachers made us do more homework and surprise test, even if they hadn´t taught us the topic.**_

_**Giratina: your school sure is like hell…**_

_**Arceus: yeah, your teachers are evil.**_

_**Suffy: noooo, just the Spanish teacher, she hates me for some reason… oh, but enough of that. Giratina do the disclaimer.**_

_**Giratina: she doesn't own anything, just the plot and the ideas.**_

It was a rainy day in the Hall of Origin, and Arceus was really bored. She wanted to hang out with her fellow legendaries, but everyone seemed to be busy.

_Boom!_

That was a thunder, she was sure that Zapdos was doing her duty as a thunder legendary.

Arceus went to her room and closed the door behind her. _Sigh._ What was worst than a rainy day? Being bored with nothing to do in a rainy day. She got to her videophone and turned on the message buttom.

In the message she could recognize the voice of Rayquaza.

"Hello, Arcy, would you give me permission to…" Rayquaza avoided a tree that came towards him "murder Kyogre and Groudon?"

"emm…. Next."

"Arceus, please I beg you," sounded the voice of Celebi "call someone specialized in hyper legendaries!" she said with a cry while pointing to a familiar blur of pink.

"Not again" said Arceus mentally hitting her head with the wall "Next."

"Arceus-san," she recognized the calm voice of Luchia, Lugia´s little sister. After her brother died because of Lawrence III she was now the new Guardian of the Seas. What happened to Lawrence after he killed Lugia? Let just say he was Giratina´s main course. Well, enough of that, now with the real story. "I´m really sorry if I´m interrupting your free time but, I need to know something. I don't know how to say it, but I feel odd when near Ho-Oh-kun. Don't get me wrong, is like a good odd feeling. If you know what does that mean, then tell me soon. Farewell." Even though she was young, she was polite like her brother.

"Oh, please, I created Mesprit for that. I don't even know how I feel towards him…."murmured Arceus.

"So who´s the unfortunate?" said Giratina appearing behind Arceus.

"None of your business."

"Do you want to do something? Like going out with me?"

"Go to hell."

Then Giratina took out a photo from nowhere and showed Arceus Turnback Cave.

"Oh." She mumbled.

"Yeah, right that's just my home."

"So, you are asking me out?"

"Nooo….. I´m just asking you to make a sandwich legendary... Yes I´m asking you to go out with me"

"I can´t, I need to hear the voice messages the others left me."

"I´ll wait."

"K´"

"Hello! Meroetta reporting to Arceus!" the dancer Pokémon saluted doing her signature salute. "Why don't you go to my place? Suicune, Phione, Deoxys, Shaymin and I are doing flamenco class. Will you join us?" the voice message stopped.

"Hey, why don't you join them?"

"I don't dance." She said simply.

After 100000 messages later, Giratina was walking Arceus to the door of Hall of Origin.

"What about going to Amity Square?"

"Whatever."

Arceus stomped one of her hooves on the tiled ground and an egg like barrier enveloped her with a bright white light, when the light dissipated instead of the Pokémon Goddess there was a beautiful young lady, in her twenties with emerald eyes and snowy hair.

"My turn"

Giratina´s shadow started to enlarge until it covers him completely. He turns into a young man of twenty two, white skin and black hair. His eyes were bloody red. He had a black shirt with red horizontal lines and baggy jeans.

"Ready to go?" he asked with a grin.

"O-okay…" she stutters. `Why I´m stuttering? This is so strange…´she was so preoccupied thinking why she was stuttering, that she didn´t noticed Giratina´s holding her hand while walking.

When they reach Hearthome City, Giratina noticed that a singing contest was being held in the lobby of the Dep. Store.

"Hey Arcy, would you like to do a singing contest?"

Arceus scoffed "Of course, I´m the one here that rules."

"You sure you don't have scenic panic?" said Giratina smirking

"Ha! Me, being afraid of an audience? Of course not!"

"Well then, sign up."

"YESSSSS!" Arceus said while she grabbed the pen in the receptionist hand to sign up.

_**I backstage…..**_

"Oh my, this thing sure is packed….." muttered Arceus.

"What happens Arcy? Are you scared, nervous, frightened?"

"O-of course not, Gira! I will sing, and you will swallow your words!"

"Well, okay then. Oh, I forgot, your turn." At those very words Arceus got stiff. _´What I´m gonna do?´ _she thought as she passed to stage.

The music started, it was a soft tune.

_la la la la la la la_

_la la la la la la la _

_la la la la la la la_

_la la la laaa~_

_just as I wake up this morning I had one person on my mind_

_yes, it was you_

_I had my haircut_

Arceus started twirling her hair in her pointer finger

_So you would notice me and ask me_

_About my new stile_

_I wear my favorite pleated skirt_

_And place hairclips so nicely _

_When I step outside to tell myself:_

"_Today… is the day you´ll see me in a new way!"_

_Melting… I´m melting when I think of you!_

_But is impossible for me to say that I love you._

_And still I´m melting~ I can´t see into your eyes!_

_I promise truly that deep down inside of me_

_That you´re the one my heart is meant for!_

_Forever more!_

She winks at the audience.

_The forecast was a lie_

_And now I´m standing all alone in this_

_Storming downpour_

_I found my umbrella,_

_And sighed quietly,_

"_why bother to stay dry out here anymore?"_

_At least, that was before I heard your voice and turned to see_

_When you said, _

"_Will you share it with me?"_

_I couldn't stop my smile from showing through_

_As I fell even more in love with you!_

_Melting~ Oh, I´m finding it hard to breathe!_

_I trembled when I felt your hand!_

_Oh, my heart´s racing!_

Arceus puts her hand over her heart

_And now you´re here with me with this umbrella in the rain_

_I want to be the one that you will hold forever!_

_You´re so close beside me, don't you know?_

_I pray to God, "Oh, please, make this moment last for the two of us"_

_Yet I fell so happy that I could cry!_

_la la la la la la la_

_la la la la la la la _

_la la la la la la la_

_la la la laaa~_

_Melting~ our time of parting has arrived!_

_So we will meet again or will we truly say goodbye?_

_Though I´m melting~ I know I can´t stay with you!_

_So I´ll keep praying you´ll never forget me!_

_And maybe someday you´ll return to say that "I love you!"_

The music faded and everyone stood still with eyes wide like soccer balls.

"That was…..beautiful…." mumbled Giratina with a slight blush.

"Mmmm….. thank you?"

Then the audience was roaring with compliments.

The M.C climbed on the podium and exclaimed, "Looks like we have a winner!" the lady gave Arceus a trophy. It was a microphone with a heart.

After things calmed down, Arceus went back with Giratina.

"So, how I was?"

"G-good, very good"

"I´m hungry, why don't we go home to eat something? I´m sure the others aren't home yet."

"Sure."

On the way home, Arceus noticed that Giratina was very quiet.

"Giratina, what happens? You are always talking or doing something funny, you okay?"

"Yeah, but I´m thinking. Now that I remember, you owe me an electric guitar…."

"…Oopps?"

_**Flashback….**_

_In the base of Mt. Coronet, there was a young lady with and electric guitar. Nothing out of the ordinary, but if you see more closely, that electric guitar was on fire. And the lady that seemed okay, wasn't okay. She had a devious grin and her eyes were red with craziness._

_That lady was only known by few people as Arceus._

"_!"_

_Around her was a group of people looking at her with wide eyes. While one of them had a vein popping from his head. He was known as Giratina. Arceus was banging the guitar on fire on a nearby rock while laughing like a maniac._

_**End flashback…**_

"um… about that…" she trailed off and started doing movements with her pointer finger, at the same time golden sparkles were trailing from each movement. Then in a sudden a new black and red electric guitar appeared and was hovering near Giratina.

"Thanks" murmured Giratina while grabbing the guitar and using shadow force to take it to his house in Turnback Cave.

They kept on walking until they reached Mt. Coronet. Arceus then walked to a wall and pushed one of the rocks that were bulging. A big, bright light enveloped both legendaries sending them to the enormous Hall of Origin.

_**~In the kitchen of the Hall of Origin~**_

"Okay, what to cook, what to cook…" murmured Arceus looking in her old cooking book. She was rummaging page to page until something caught her attention.

"Hmm… this looks to be good…" she said to herself, not realizing that Giratina was behind her, looking over her shoulder at the cooking book.

"Sushi?"

"Yep! I like sushi, in fact, it is my favorite food."

"Okay, will be doing sushi?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Nothing. Just wondering…"

_**(I wont write the whole sushi making because I don't really know, so guys its up to your imagination)**_

After they finished making the sushi, Giratina and Arceus sat on the table to eat their homemade sushi.

"This thing is really delicious" said Arceus taking a bite of her own Sabado de Trevi.

"Hmm, same with mine" said Giratina after he swallowed his Rolling Master.

" Can I have some of yours?" asked Arceus. Giratina murmured a `sure´ and he grabbed one piece with his chopsticks and fed Arceus the sushi.

"Hm…Delicious… here I give you this" she said while feeding Giratina. Soon both started to feed each other their sushi, but what they didn't know is that Dialga was taping their "little moment" for her favorite hobby: blackmail.

Dialga giggles and whispers to herself : "This is so going to Legendary. Net"

_**Aannnndd… Cut! Haha you like it? I¨ll be posting more chapters now because… I have vacations.**_

_**I know my vacations started a month ago but I was in Venezuela visiting my parents.**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to my uncle Alejandro, will miss you old man.**_

_**Please review or only say hi to me. Good critics are welcome and remember no flames.**_

_**Happy belated holydays!**_


End file.
